Conventionally, there have been known dual clutch-type transmissions in which a dual clutch apparatus having two clutches is provided between an engine and a transmission so as to provide the transmission with two power transmission paths. In automatic transmissions including a dual clutch apparatus, it is preferable to learn the transmission torque of a clutch to deal with the deterioration with age of a clutch, a variation in quality of clutches produced, and changes in environment such as the temperature of a hydraulic fluid (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1, 2).